Breathe Into Me
by abyssed
Summary: Takes place just before Advent Children. Kadaj and his brothers have got work to do but Sephiroth is becoming restless. Less to do with Mother and more to do with a certain crimson SOLDIER. Inspired by the song "Breathe Into Me" by Red.


**Title:** Breathe Into Me  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Final Fantasy 7  
><strong>Characters andor Pairings:** Genesis/Kadaj (Genesis/Sephiroth)  
><strong>Words:<strong> 3,656  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Takes place just before Advent Children. Kadaj and his brothers have got work to do but Sephiroth is becoming restless. Less to do with Mother and more to do with a certain crimson SOLDIER. Inspired by the song "Breathe Into Me" by Red.

Something had broken. He could feel it in the deepest recesses of his mind. Something was happening. Images. Hundreds and hundreds of images, flashing across his mind at lightening speed. Emerald green eyes. Piercing. Haunting. Silver, silken hair brushing against him. Strong arms, a whispered voice. Kisses...kisses in the darkness. Caresses. Movement under thin sheets. Those eyes...mako bright...gazing at him. Gentle fingers tracing patterns on sweat dampened skin. Oh. Sephiroth. Sephiroth the..._nightmare._ Monster. Jenova. Pain. So much pain. Confusion. Then a sweet voice, beautiful. The Goddess was singing to him...only he couldn't hear her anymore. She was beginning to fade and drown in the darkness along with everything else he knew.

A great crash of water and he was falling. However, it wasn't a very long drop. He landed easily on his feet upon a large, flat stone surrounded by water. He paused for a moment gazing around at his surroundings. How strange. He appeared to be in some sort of cave. He wasn't sure what had happened. Why had he suddenly woken up? _He wasn't ready._ He knew it - _felt it_ - even as he began to walk towards a shaft of light coming from the roof of the cave. There must be a crack somewhere. Despite not having moved his body for years, his steps were smooth and graceful. He continued to walk across the deep water, his mind barely registering the fact he was walking upon it's _surface._ When he reached the place that was directly under the crack in the roof, he soon realized.

_Somebody was calling him._

However there was no voice, no sound except for the steady _drip drip drip_ of water that fell into a pool of darkness nearby. His degradation may have stopped but his black wing remained. It was a part a of him, something that marked him as a monster. Extending it, he lifted up off the ground with a burst of speed, easily blasting his way through the crack in the roof and out into the cold day up above.

Genesis Rhapsodos had awoken. Albeit, a few years _before_ his time. 

_"This is how it feels when I ignored the words you spoke to me.  
>This is where I lose myself when I keep running away from you."<em>

A couple of miles west from Midgar, a silver haired youth stood on the edge of a shallow rise cliff. He and his "brothers" had been planning the operation for for a long time now. It was to be executed later that day. They had discussed every detail making sure there was no room for mistakes. However, he still kept going over the plan in his mind. _Nothing_ could go wrong. He wouldn't allow it. They would annihilate anything that stood in their way. Their reunion would be successful. First Sephiroth would return and then Jenova herself. Mother...she would be proud. Wouldn't she? A shadow of doubt crept inside him. It hurt him, tore him apart, filled him with rage at the thought that she could want Sephiroth more than him. He who was willing to do anything, go to any lengths to bring her back.

_Sephiroth._ He glared out at Midgar. It was all about Sephiroth! Nobody cared about him. What he though, what he felt. He was just a puppet. A tool to bring forth a greater destruction. Everybody looked through him and saw Sephiroth's power residing deep within. Nobody looked at -

"Kadaj." Yazoo's smooth voice interrupted Kadaj's thoughts "We need to leave soon for the Northern Crater if we are to beat the Turks and get our hands on Mother first...no doubt that ShinRa will be sending its dogs."

"Hmph, in a while. Don't bother me now." Kadaj turned around to glare at Yazoo, dismissing him with a wave of his hand.

Never one to let such trivial words - _especially_ if they came from Kadaj - bother him, Yazoo merely shrugged and walked back to the tent where they had set up camp for the night.

Kadaj knew he was acting like a brat. He was prolonging their plans just to spite Sephiroth. He wanted to believe that things were in his power, his control and that without him, Sephiroth could only dwell inside and fume - powerless without a body of his own. But Kadaj was kidding himself and he knew it, merely thinking these things in order to make himself feel a little better. He could feel Sephiroth inside, restless, perhaps more so than normal. Kadaj wondered why. Was it because they were so close to bringing Mother back?

Or was it something else? 

_"This is who I am when, when I don't know myself anymore.  
>This is what I choose when it's all left up to me."<em>

_This is where he had to wait._

Genesis wasn't sure how he knew this, he just did. His feet landed on the dry, rocky ground miles away from Midgar. His eyes could pick out the blur of the city in the distance but that was all. Every other direction consisted of the same thing, sky meeting ground with nothing else in sight. What a lonely place. He had flown out of the cave and over Midgar, observing the city he once knew so well with new interest. It looked broken, defeated, along with the people who resided there. What had happened in his absence? It was something he could only wonder about for the time being. However, he was certain that answers would come soon enough.

How glorious it felt to be out in the open air again. He had been sleeping for so long. Genesis pulled out a slim book from an inner pocket of his coat. LOVELESS. How long had it been since his eyes had drifted over the words he knew so well? He thumbed through it, mentally reading a few verses, pondering and weighing a few selective words in his mind that seemed to hold a deeper meaning. He was confused. This felt wrong. He shouldn't be here let alone be awake. The person who had been calling him, urgently, _insistently,_ had brought him here, in this time and place. Genesis had a distinct feeling he knew who it was. The call, the _pull,_ seemed so very familiar and powerful. Something which could not be denied.

He would just have to wait until this _person_ appeared. 

_"Breathe your life into me. I can feel you. I'm falling. Falling faster."_

_Walk._ Sephiroth ordered. Kadaj blinked. This was new. They both wanted the same thing; Mother. But Sephiroth had never demanded such actions. He normally sat back and watched as Kadaj did what was expected of him. _I said, walk!_

"But where?!" Kadaj asked out loud, hoping Yazoo or Loz didn't hear him. The last thing he wanted to do was explain something he barely understood himself. Kadaj stood motionless, waiting to see if Sephiroth had more to say. However, Sephiroth remained quiet. Instead, Kadaj found himself starting to walk. His eyes widened in horror as he realized what was happening. Sephiroth was controlling him. He had walked a few feet away from the tent before he heard Loz call out to him.

"Hey, Kadaj! Where you goin'?"

"Stay there." Kadaj replied through gritted teeth, trying to get his words out. Sephiroth was overpowering his body and he knew it was useless to try and fight it. The only thing left to do was just go with the Sephiroth's actions and see where it took him. "I'll be back".

Kadaj continued to walk, with Sephiroth urging every step. They were walking in the opposite direction to Midgar. He silently wondered where they were headed but Kadaj knew there was no point in asking this. He was certain that Sephiroth would only ignore his questions. He couldn't be sure how far they walked until his eyes fell on a figure clad in crimson up ahead. Kadaj's sharp eyes picked out the finer details. The man wore the uniform of ShinRa's First Class on his slim frame. _A SOLDIER, then,_ Kadaj decided. His hair blew in the breeze, fine strands dancing before bright, mako enhanced, azure eyes. He held a book in his gloved hands which he appeared to be reading from, although the title wasn't visible from Kadaj's angle. What was most astonishing, was the large wing that extended from his left shoulder blade. Like an angel, Kadaj thought. Or a hell's angel, for the wing was _black,_ not white.

Kadaj was a mere few feet away from the SOLDIER before he felt it. Pure, raging desire that nearly took his breath away. _Sephiroth's desire._ No doubt for the man standing before him. Kadaj stumbled under the torrent of emotion that suddenly ripped through him, causing him to almost loose his balance.

The slight scuffle caught the SOLDIER's attention for he turned around, slipping the book he'd been reading into an inner pocket of his red, leather coat. A piercing gaze settled on Kadaj for a few moments before he uttered the name Kadaj had become to despise. "Sephiroth?"

_No! Look at me! Not him!_ Kadaj wanted to scream. But instead he continued to walk until he came to a stop inches away from the crimson SOLDIER. It was then that Kadaj noticed the sheer beauty of the creature that stood before him. Sharp, delicate features, porcelain skin, soft auburn hair...the solitary wing only confirming the notion that this was indeed, some kind of an angel.

"Genesis." Sephiroth purred, although it was Kadaj's voice that spoke. This only heightened the panic Kadaj had felt before. Not only was Sephiroth controlling his actions but now he had gained control of his voice too. How was this happening? Sephiroth wasn't supposed to be strong enough to do this so soon. Could his feeling for this strange SOLDIER be so powerful? It seemed so, for Sephiroth chose to act again, combining words with actions.

"My...how long has it been since I laid my eyes on you?" Kadaj moved forward, a hand reaching out to cup the side of Genesis' face. Fingers caressed the SOLDIER's cheek for a moment or two before Kadaj leaned in for a kiss. No, it was Sephiroth who kissed him. It was Sephiroth who moved closer still, wrapping arms - _Kadaj's arms_ - around Genesis with bruising force.

"Too long." Genesis muttered, after they had broken apart. How very strange this all seemed. Moments ago he had been kissing this youth whom he had never seen before, but he knew it was Sephiroth that was controlling this - puppet. He had felt Sephiroth's presence before he'd even turned around. It was Sephiroth who had awoken him and guided him here. It was Sephiroth was had been calling him.

Kadaj came to the same realization a few seconds later. That was the reason why Sephiroth had been so restless lately. Always shifting and turning deep within, murmuring things Kadaj could not understand. He had been calling for Genesis this entire time, waiting for Genesis to awaken and come to him.

_Genesis._

Even though they both had access to each others thoughts, memories and desires, Sephiroth had carefully locked everything that concerned Genesis away from his host. Kadaj wondered why. Was it because Sephiroth thought his memories and feelings regarding Genesis were too sacred to share with a mere puppet? Or for that matter, _anyone?_ Kadaj would never know, nor would he ask. It was clear how deeply Sephiroth felt simply by the overwhelming emotion he held for the SOLDIER in question.

"What year is this?" Genesis suddenly asked, a frown creeping over his features. "How long have I slept?"

"All will be answered in due time." Sephiroth spoke. Kadaj's voice was clear and strong above the wind that had suddenly started whipping around them accompanied by a few drops of cold rain. He could feel Sephiroth's amusement at Genesis' lack of knowledge, hear the cruel laugh rising within. "For now, let us seek shelter and talk". 

_"And this is how it looks when I am standing on the edge.  
>This is how I break apart when I finally hit the ground."<em>

They were back in the cave. Genesis idly wondered why they'd come back _here_ of all places since this was where he had been for the last few years. But there was no other place for them to go. The world had indeed, changed since he'd last been a part of it. He kept his eyes on Kadaj as the younger man prowled around him, like a lion closing in on it's prey. Genesis had to laugh. Sephiroth may have indeed possessed the prowess of such a beast, but Kadaj resembled a mere kitten. If Genesis was to grab him and slam him against the wall, Kadaj would be more or less powerless to do anything about it. Sephiroth may have been able to match Genesis for power and strength in his _own_ body, but Kadaj's body restricted him of that. Severely. Sephiroth must have realised that even if he didn't care to admit it.

"Are you going to answer my questions or not?" Genesis spoke, his voice bordering on dangerously low. He had waited long enough. Sephiroth must have had a reason for calling him like this and he wanted to know what it was. Never having been a patient man, Genesis expected answers. _Immediately._

"I wanted to see you." It was a simple enough answer but completely unexpected coming from Sephiroth. Genesis looked on - surprised, _shocked_ at the words as Kadaj moved closer. Sephiroth gave a gleeful chuckle as he suddenly pushed Genesis back and ravaged him.

Kadaj could barely breathe. He was caught up in this deep, almost violent obsession that the two SOLDIERs shared with each other. The air around them became heavy, almost _charged,_ by the intensity of the desire and lust that chained the two of them together. If Sephiroth had been in his real body, Kadaj could only imagine just how explosive their exchanges would have been. Kadaj was trapped between these two great warriors. Sephiroth's every feeling, every need, every desire to touch, kiss, scream and pound was magnified a thousand fold within Kadaj driving him to the brink on insanity.

"Do you really want to do this?" Genesis asked, amused. Kadaj's hands had moved lower, roaming just about _everywhere,_ while his lips focused on the SOLDIER's neck, before kissing and nipping along the jaw line.

"Why not?" Kadaj replied. Sephiroth laughed inside, enjoying every moment. Kadaj. _Truly,_ a puppet through and through.

"I mean..." Genesis was finding it increasingly difficult to form coherent sentences when a hand unzipped him and slipped inside his pants. "...what with your host present."

"Well, you've always been somewhat of an exhibitionist." Sephiroth replied, relishing the sudden moans Genesis was making. "...so I don't see why not."

Genesis gave a soft, breathy laugh which quickly turned into a groan as Kadaj's fingers flitted over his - "Ahhh!"

Sephiroth smirked. Oh, how he had missed this. Such a shame that he was trapped within the puppet. If he had been in his real body, Genesis would have been _screaming_ by now.

"Then by all means, take me." Genesis replied, though he knew full well Sephiroth would do no such thing while he wasn't in his rightful body. There was no way he would let Kadaj experience or share what it was like to go all the way, to loose full control and dive headfirst into rapture and oblivion that came with such an act. Genesis was _his,_ and his alone. No, it would have to wait until another time. Sephiroth knew that if he didn't put a stop to things right now then it would be too late. A few more moments of Genesis moaning and writhing so damn wantonly would cause him to loose all control. It was better to stop now.

Regretfully, Kadaj's hand withdrew and Genesis growled in disappointment. He glared at Kadaj. _At Sephiroth._ It was just like Sephiroth to get him all worked up and not deliver. Genesis suddenly moved forward to grip Kadaj by the shoulders, painfully.

"You may not be up for playing, Sephiroth, but maybe your puppet is?" Genesis purred, eyeing Kadaj with a whole new interest. "What do you say, Kadaj? Want to feel the exquisite pleasure of true power?"

Kadaj froze. All this time he had been hoping for Genesis to notice _him_ instead of Sephiroth and when he finally did, Kadaj couldn't think of anything worse. Sephiroth was _livid._ He could feel it. Warning after warning followed, echoing in Kadaj's mind over and over again. _Don't you even think about it._ For a moment, Kadaj foolishly thought about defying Sephiroth and doing what he had wanted to do when he'd first laid his eyes on Genesis. Kiss him, touch him, run his fingers through that soft hair. But Sephiroth's fury held him back. He would only do so if Sephiroth allowed it.

Genesis, of course, was bluffing. He was merely toying with Sephiroth. A little revenge for getting him so worked up in the first place. He could feel Sephiroth's anger at the very suggestion emanating from Kadaj. It was petty, but Sephiroth's reaction made Genesis smile inwardly. Sephiroth couldn't, _wouldn't_ allow anyone else to have a taste of Genesis which was fine by the crimson SOLDIER who desired no one but the one who had already claimed him.

"I only yearn for you." Genesis stepped forward, deciding to put Sephiroth out of his furious misery. Wrapping his arms around Kadaj's slim waist, he moved his lips to the man's ear. "Haven't you figured that out yet, Sephiroth? Even after all these years?"

"That better be the case." Genesis felt Sephiroth relax. Kadaj's body loosened and arms wound their way around Genesis, gripping onto his shoulders. Kadaj rested his head against the SOLDIER's chest for a few moments before gently pushing him away.

"It is not yet time." Sephiroth murmured. Kadaj pressed his lips against the SOLDIER's ear. A quick kiss before continuing. "The world is not yet ready for you."

"But then why - ?"

"I told you," Sephiroth answered simply. "I wanted to see you."

Kadaj suddenly _felt_ it. He knew the reason behind Sephiroth's decision. _He missed him._ Plain and simple. Though Kadaj was sure that Sephiroth would never say the words out loud.

"Sleep now." Sephiroth spoke once more, placing a kiss on the SOLDIER's lips, a hand snaked it's way up to cup Genesis' face tenderly. It was a side of Sephiroth Kadaj had never witnessed before.

Genesis knew that Sephiroth was right. When he had awakened, it had felt strange and somehow _wrong._ Though he would never admit it, he trusted Sephiroth. And so he walked back to where he'd landed earlier that day. The large stone in the middle of the water. He gazed back at Kadaj and held up a hand in farewell. "Til we meet again...Sephiroth. Kadaj."

Kadaj nodded and waited, wondering what would happen next. Slowly Sephiroth lifted up both of Kadaj's arms, gloved hands facing Genesis. Kadaj felt a great surge of power climbing down his arms and shooting out of both hands. Sephiroth's power. It shot over to where Genesis stood, mixing in with the water and creating a vortex. It whirled around the SOLDIER for a few seconds before lifting him up and solidifying in midair. Genesis was once more entrapped in the ball of energy and water.

_He always did look devastatingly beautiful in the depth of slumber._ Sephiroth recalled. Kadaj couldn't agree more.

_It wasn't his time._

It wasn't his time, indeed. He had to wait in the darkness beneath Midgar until his time came. After Cloud Strife stopped the reunion and defeated Sephiroth once more, after DEEPGROUND crumbled and fell, broken by the hands of one, Vincent Valentine...after Weiss the Immaculate lay forgotten in the darkness, Genesis would awaken. He would gather his "brother" in his arms and he would take flight into the midnight sky. He would step forward and show the world his true power. That was when Genesis would _truly_ shine. 

_"This is how it hurts when I pretend I don't feel any pain  
>This is how I disappear when I throw myself away."<em>

No sooner had Genesis been sealed inside a force field of water, the power shooting out of Kadaj's hands stopped and he found himself falling into darkness. When he finally regained his consciousness, he found himself lying back in his tent with Yazoo and Loz peering down at him with somewhat worried expressions. They explained to him that he'd come back a few hours earlier and had gone to sleep without a word. Both Yazoo and Loz had spoken to him but Kadaj had refused to answer their questions or even acknowledge their concerns.

Sephiroth had brought him back by taking control of his body once more.

When they finally made their move and got to the Northern Crater, two of ShinRa's Turks - Tseng and Elena - had beaten them to it. They had gotten their hands on Jenova. A vicious fight had broken out and just when Kadaj was confident that they'd finally be able to bring Mother back, another Turk - Reno - had come down with a chopper. Tseng had thrown the box containing the Jenova cells at him and the chopper had taken off leaving behind Tseng and Elena at the mercy of Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz. They took their frustrations out on the Turks before taking them to their base, The Forgotten City where they were later saved by Vincent Valentine.

Sephiroth was furious.

Kadaj promised he'd do better, quickly making up another plan to get Jenova back. He would go directly to the source, Rufus ShinRa and of course, their elder "brother" Cloud Strife.


End file.
